


To the Sky

by riahchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going Merry drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Sky

Title: To the Sky  
Rating: G  
Pairing/Characters: Merry  
Word Count(if applicable): 93  
Prompt: “Up”

They had never steered him wrong, but the wings were a little much. He had faith as they sailed into the whirlpool. The captain's confidence was catching so he wasn't worried. He had a navigator to pilot him and nakama to protect. And then... and then... he flew! In to the air! So high! He kept going up and up and up and any adventure was possible with this precious crew. Maybe the wings were okay after all.


End file.
